One of the basic problems which has plagued military personnel over the years has to do with the identification of objects. This problem relates not only to personnel but also to equipment such as trucks, boats, etc. That is to say, in recent years it has become more and more difficult to identify insurgents by their clothing, appearance, etc. and therefore a system of identification whereby it is possible to determine whether a subject in question has come through a specific military zone has become necessary. Many identification systems have been tried, however, they fail because of various deficiencies, e.g. they are easily removed either by the elements, i.e., rain, etc. or by transfer to other objects via contact therewith and the like. Additionally, many known systems require extensive and cumbersome equipment in order that they may be detected. Such equipment is obviously impossible to transport and utilize, especially in the field of combat.